Sakura's love story
by Uchiha Reyvhia
Summary: Apakah Sakura harus melupakan rasa cintanya pada Sasuke karena orangtua mereka?


,.HeLLo,.hOLa,.HaLo,.

Tanpa byk omong laGi siLahkan Baca aJa. kLo gK sUka YauDah gK usaH diBaCa.,

**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : Gaje, jeLek, saMpah, etc

**No Flame N nO bLame,. Don't like don't read**

"Sakura, tunggu.." kata seorang laki-laki yang sedang berlari mengejar perempuan berambut soft pink. "Ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?" lanjutnya setelah berhasil menangkap tangan gadis itu.

Gadis itu, Sakura terlihat sedang menghela nafas dan berkata, "Mulai sekarang kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa." Seketika itu pemuda dihadapannya memandang tak percaya atas hal yang barusan didengar olehnya.

"He..hei, apa maksudmu?"

"Memangnya kau belum tau, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang mata onyx milik Sasuke. "5 hari lagi tou-sanku dan kaa-sanmu akan menikah." Lanjut Sakura.

"WHAT? Yang benar saja." Kata Sasuke yang sedang sangat terkejut.

"Sstt.. jangan berteriak begitu!" kata Sakura memperingatkan.

"Yang benar saja kalau mereka akan menikah. Ini benar-benar gila!" sahut Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Memangnya kau tidak diberi tahu oleh kaa-sanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kaa-sanku memang bercerita kalau sekarang dia sudah menemukan pengganti tou-sanku, tapi aku tidak pernah menduga jika ternyata orang itu adalah tou-sanmu, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke. "Bahkan setelah pulang sekolah ini kaa-sanku baru akan memperkenalkan tou-sanmu padaku."

"Kau tau kan, 5 hari itu adalah waktu yang sangat singkat. Jadi mulai sekarang aku ingin belajar untuk melupakan segalanya tentangmu meskipun aku tidak yakin bisa melupakanmu dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu. Ak..ku mohon..mulai sekarang lupakan saja tentang hubungan kita.." ucap Sakura yang mulai terisak. Karena bagaimana tidak? Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menjalani hubungan mereka sangat lama dan akan hancur begitu saja karena pernikahan orangtua mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan kita begitu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura, gadis yang ia cintai selama ini.

"Lalu..apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membatalkan pernikahan mereka? Sudahlah, jangan bersikap bodoh seperti itu, kau tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah.." kata Sakura yang masih berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Teett Teeettt

"Ah, sudah waktunya masuk kelas." Ucap Sakura sambil melepas pelukan Sasuke padanya. "Aku permisi dulu.." lanjut Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam ditempat.

.

.

"Sakura, kemana saja kau tadi? Kami kebingungan mencarimu." Ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat satu pada Sakura saat ia sudah ada di kelasnya. Sakura masih tidak merespon. "Are you fine, Sakura?" ucapnya sekali lagi.

"What?" kata Sakura yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

Gadis pirang itu hanya rolling eyes dan berkata lagi, "Kemana saja kau? Kami kebingungan mencarimu dan oh ya, ngomong-ngomong pesta ulangtahunmu itu jadi dirayakan, kan?"

"Soal itu ya, kan masih 3 hari lagi. Kenapa sudah dibahas sekarang, Ino?" tanya Sakura pada gadis pirang itu yang diketahui bernama Ino.

"Ah, kau ini bagaimana sih? Pestanya jadikan?"

"Ya. Kau terlihat senang sekali sih?" ucap Sakura sambil memandang Ino yang sedang terlihat senang.

"Tentu saja aku senang karena di setiap pesta ultahmu kan selalu ada acara berdansa jadi…"

"Ya ya ya, aku sudah tahu. Jadi kau bisa berdansa dengan Sai lagi kan?" celetuk Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Hei!" ucap Ino yang sedikit kesal karena ucapannya tiba-tiba dipotong Tenten.

"Hehe…sudahlah tak perlu malu seperti itu." Ucap Tenten sambil cengengesan.

"Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari ulangtahunmu, Sakura." Ucap Tenten pada Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau juga ingin berdansa dengan Neji lagi kan?" ucap Sakura yang langsung membuat wajah Tenten blushing karena mendengar nama Neji.

"Ka..kalian kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian.." ucap Hinata yang baru saja masuk kelas. "Kakashi sensei sebentar lagi akan masuk…" lanjutnya memperingatkan.

"Ah, iya." Ucap Tenten sambil berjalan dengan Hinata, teman sebangkunya. Sedangkan Sakura duduk dengan Ino.

"Kon'nichiwa. Moshiwake arimasen watashi ga okurete iru.." kata seorang laki-laki berambut keperakan itu.

"Ah, sensei telat!" tegur anak laki-laki berambut duren.

"Ah, Naruto. Maaf ya, aku sedang sibuk.."

"Membaca buku icha-icha paradise." Potong seluruh murid dalam kelas itu. Guru itu pun hanya senyum-senyum karena perkataan murid-muridnya itu benar. Dasar guru aneh yang mesum.

"Kerjakan buku IPA kalian bab 9 dan kumpulkan sekarang!" kata guru itu pada seluruh muridnya.

"Hai, sensei." Jawab seluruh murid itu serempak dan mulai mengerjakan.

"Sakura, Sakura!" ucap Ino memanggil Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wa..wa nani ka, Ino." Jawab Sakura yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Anata wa mondai ga arimasu ka?" tanya Ino yang terlihat khawatir karena Sakura dari tadi melamun terus.

"Nashi." Jawab Sakura. "Oh ya, tadi Kakashi sensei menyuruh mengerjakan apa?"

"Sakura, kalau sedang ada masalah katakan saja padaku siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu. Kerjakan IPA bab 9 dan nanti dikumpulkan."

"Daijobu. Kinishinaide, ne?"

"Ah, kau ini. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Dari tadi kau melamun terus sih."

"Sudahlah, ayo kerjakan." Ucap Sakura pada Ino sambil mulai mengerjakan soal di buku itu.

*Skiptime*

"Sakura, kau ini sedang ada masalah ya? Dari tadi kulihat kau melamun terus sih.." ucap Ino pada Sakura saat mereka ada di kantin.

"Benar, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya." Tegur Tenten.

"Ka..kalau..ada masalah katakan saja pada kami, siapa tahu… kami bi..bisa mem..bantu.." ucap Hinata yang selalu tergagap saat bicara.

"Ah, teman-teman. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir begitu, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura sambil meminum jus strawberry nya lagi.

"Wah, kalian sedang kumpul di sini ya?" ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ah, Sai-kun." Ucap Ino yang baru menyadari kedatangan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh ya, jadi bagaimana tentang acara ulangtahunmu itu Sakura?" tanya Naruto

"Emm..tentu saja akan dirayakan."

"Wah, pasti ada acara berdansanya, kan? Pasti sangat menarik!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Osoraku." Ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

"Kau berniat membatalkan acara berdansanya?" tanya Neji

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura. "Aku permisi dulu ya.." lanjut Sakura sambil beranjak dari kursinya karena mengetahui Sasuke yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino tapi tidak digubris oleh Sakura. "Ah, dasar! Hei, itu kan Sasuke. Kenapa Sakura tidak menemui Sasuke? Apa dia menghindar dari Sasuke?"

"Mungkin Sakura sedang bertengkar dengannya, benarkan?" tanya Tenten menyimpulkan. "Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering melamun, mungkin karena Sakura sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke."

"Hei, kemana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, tadi dia langsung pergi." Jawab Sai.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi mencari Sakura.

"Mereka berdua kenapa sih?" tanya Ino pada Tenten yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh orang yang ditanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini." Kata Sasuke yang telah menemukan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar menghindar dariku, Sakura."

"Kenapa kau mencariku? Dan kau tahu dari mana kalau aku ada di sini?" ucap Sakura yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Atap sekolah adalah tempat yang pas untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh untuk sementara waktu. Aku juga sering ke sini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh." Jawab Sakura yang hanya ber-oh saja.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu waktu itu? Menyuruhku untuk melupakan semua tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Kita sudah tidak mungkin melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi. Sebentar lagi kau dan juga aku akan menjadi saudara." Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu ya."

"Hei, kau tidak mau kena hukuman oleh Anko sensei kan? Sebentar lagi waktunya dia mengajar." Kata Sakura mengingatkan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengejar Sakura yang telah lebih dulu pergi.

*Skiptime* Waktu pulang sekolah

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Bukankah arah rumahku belok ke sebelah kanan?" tanya Sakura dari dalam mobil sport putih miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Tadi kaa-san memberi tahuku supaya aku langsung ke rumahmu karena kaa-sanku sekarang sudah di sana." Jelas Sasuke

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua telah sampai. Terlihatlah 2 mobil sport berwarna putih dan biru yang memasuki kediaman keluarga Haruno, rumah Sakura yang sangat besar, megah, dan mewah sampai terlihat seperti istana.

"Wah, rupanya mereka berdua sudah datang ya Yagami?" ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang pada seorang pria berambut coklat tua yang ada di sampingnya.

"Benar." Jawab pria berambut coklat tua tadi.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sakura saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri." Jawab seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang tadi. "Wah, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah pulang ya?" lanjutnya.

"Kaa-san. Kenapa kaa-san menyuruhku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke pada wanita itu, ibunya.

"Kan sudah kaa-san katakan kalau kaa-san akan memperkenalkanmu lebih jauh lagi tentang calon tou-sanmu." Ucap Mikoto sambil menggandeng pria berambut coklat tua yang di sampingnya itu.

"Halo Sasuke, kenalkan aku adalah Haruno Yagami." Kata Yagami, pria itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan orang itu.

"Aku permisi dulu ya tou-san." Ucap Sakura pada pria berambut coklat tua itu, Yagami yang ternyata adalah ayah Sakura.

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Sakura, ajaklah Sasuke untuk berkeliling ke taman dulu. Supaya kalian lebih saling kenal karena sebentar lagi kalian kan menjadi saudara."

"Daijobu, tou-san. Iko." Kata Sakura akhirnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

Saat di taman

Mereka berdua saling terdiam satu sama lain sampai pada akhirnya Sakura memecah keheningan itu."Bagaimana, apa kau akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka? Apa kau sanggup? Kau melihat kan bagaimana senangnya perasaan kaa-sanmu tadi saat bersama tou-sanku?"

"Ya, sebelumnya aku sudah tidak pernah melihat kaa-san yang sebahagia itu setelah perceraiannya dengan tou-san." Ucap Sasuke. "Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sakura." Lanjutnya dengan menatap wajah cantik Sakura.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka bahagia. Kau tidak ingin membuat kaa-sanmu sedih bukan? Lagipula kau tidak akan kehilanganku karena kita akan menjadi saudara." Jelas Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam menanggapinya tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ayo kita masuk." Kata Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Sakura sayang, coba lihat ini. Baguskan?" kata Mikoto pada Sakura. "Ini dekorasi bergaya Eropa klasik untuk pestamu."

"Ah, benar. Ini sangat indah." kata Sakura yang merespon perkataan Mikoto.

"Yokatta, ternyata kau menyukainya." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Kaa-san, kapan kita pulang? Ini sudah sore." Tanya Sasuke pada ibunya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua akan kuantar." Kata Yagami tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku pulang dengan Sasuke saja, dia kan membawa mobil." Kata Mikoto pada Yagami.

"Sudahlah, jangan menolak. Lagipula sekarang aku sedang tidak ada keperluan lagi." Kata Yagami sekali lagi.

"Daijobu." Jawab Mikoto akhirnya. "Sayonara, Sakura.." pamit Mikoto pada Sakura.

"Hai." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tou-san pergi dulu ya Sakura.." pamit Yagami pada puteri tunggalnya, Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Bye." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi. Sakura hanya menatap punggung Sasuke sampai tak kelihatan lagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Kalian sudah menerima undangan pestaku tidak?" tanya Sakura pada teman-temannya saat di sekolah.

"Sudah. Jadi bagaimana, acara dansanya ada kan?" tanya Tenten.

"Atarimaeda." Jawab Sakura.

"Wah, senangnya aku ingin cepat-cepat ke pestamu Sakura." Kata Ino bersemangat.

"Oh ya, apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke? Karena beberapa hari yang lalu kau terlihat selalu menghindar darinya Sakura." Jelas Tenten.

'Ternyata kalian menyadarinya ya.' Batin Sakura.

"Benar, kau sedang ada masalah dengannya ya?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada masalah." Jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Ka..kalau..ada ma..masalah katakan sa..ja.. pada.. kami.." ujar Hinata yang disertai anggukan kepala oleh Ino dan Tenten.

"Daijobu.." kata Sakura.

*Skiptime*

Akhirnya hari ulangtahun Sakura tiba juga. Saat ini Sakura terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna krem yang terlihat sangat mewah dan mahal sekali serta rambut pink panjangnya digerai dan diberi hiasan di sampingnya.

"Sakura sayang, kau sangat cantik sekali." Puji Mikoto

"Arigatou. Oba-chan juga cantik, gaun itu cocok sekali oba-chan kenakan." Puji Sakura balik pada Mikoto.

"Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Teman-temanmu juga sudah banyak yang datang, Sasuke juga sudah ada di bawah." Jelas Yagami pada Sakura.

"Iya, aku akan segera turun." Jawab Sakura sambil bergegas menuju lantai satu, tempat pestanya diadakan.

Sampai saat ini baik Yagami maupun Mikoto masih tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura itu saling menyukai satu sama lain. Hingga pada akhirnya…

"Wah, kau sangat cantik Sakura." Puji seluruh teman-teman Sakura.

"Arigatou." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk berdansa." Kata Ino sambil mulai menari dengan Sai, kekasihnya. Dan langsung disusul yang lainnya, kecuali Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau berdansa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tidak menjawab dan malah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Hei, Sakura!" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha mengejar Sakura.

"Lho, di mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak ada di situ.

"Be..benar, bukankah ta..tadi dia..ada di..sini?" ucap Hinata.

"Yagami, kenapa Sakura pergi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Entahlah, kita ikuti saja mereka." Jawab Yagami.

"Sakura, tunggu!" ucap Sasuke yang masih tetap mengejar Sakura sampai di halaman belakang. "Kau ini kenapa Saku.." Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia melihat Sakura menangis.

"Ke..kenapa kau mengikutiku? Menjauhlah dariku.." ucap Sakura yang terisak.

"Tidak. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja hubungan tentang kita selama ini…Aku tahu ini sulit karena kita masih saling mencintai ta..tapi mau bagaimana lagi.."

"Jadi, kalian berdua itu sepasang kekasih ya?" tanya Mikoto yang sedari tadi mengintip adegan SasuSaku itu.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Kalau kalian saling mencintai kenapa tidak kalian katakan pada kami?" tanya Yagami juga.

"Tou-san. Mikoto oba-chan." Kata Sakura yang terkejut melihat kedatangan dua orang itu yang tiba-tiba.

"Kami tidak mungkin mengatakannya karena kalian akan menikah. Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan kalian." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benar. Kami ingin kalian berdua bahagia dan tak ingin merusaknya." Timpal Sakura.

"Kalau kami tahu bahwa kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, kami tidak akan menikah. Acara pernikahan yang akan diadakan 2 hari lagi itu tidak mungkin ada." Jelas Mikoto. "Kalau kalian memang masih saling mencintai, kami akan membatalkan acara perniokahan itu. Iya kan Yagami?" lanjut Mikoto lagi.

"Benar. Kami berdua sudah sepakat hanya akan menjadi teman baik saja." Ucap Yagami menyetujui perkataan Mikoto. "Ayo kembali ke acara pestamu lagi Sakura dan juga kau Sasuke." Lanjut Yagami lagi.

"Baik." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Para hadirin yang terhormat, kami juga akan mengadakan acara pertunangan saat ini." Kata Yagami yang membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Tou-san, memangnya pertunangan siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Yagami hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Kami berdua akan mempertunangkanmu dengan Sasuke, benarkan Mikoto?"

"Ya, itu benar. Kami berdua merestui hubungan kalian." Jawab Mikoto.

"Wah, Sakura selamat ya kau sudah menjadi tunangan Sasuke." Ucap Tenten.

"Sepertinya setelah kelulusan 3 bulan lagi kami akan mendapat keponakan ya.." Goda Ino yang langsung membuat wajah Sakura blushing.

"I..Ino apaan sih! Aku tidak akan menikah setelah baru lulus sekolah tahu!" ucap Sakura yang masih blushing itu.

Dan akhirnya pasangan itu mendapat ucapan 'selamat atas pertunangan kalian ya' dari para tamu undangan itu.

Akhirnya Yagami dan Mikoto membatalkan acara pernikahan mereka yang akan diadakan 2 hari lagi itu dan memutuskan akan menjadi teman baik saja, tidak lebih. Pasangan SasuSaku itu pun akhirnya bersatu kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih, malah sekarang menjadi sepasang tunangan.

Translate:

Kon'nichiwa: Selamat siang

Moshiwake arimasen watashi ga okurete iru: Maaf aku terlambat

Hai: Iya

Wa nani ka: Ada apa

Nashi: Tidak

Anata wa mondai ga arimasu ka? Kau ada masalah?

Daijobu: Baiklah

Kinishinaide, ne? Jangan khawatir ya?

Osoraku: Mungkin

Tadaima: Aku pulang

Okaeri: Selamat datang

Iko: Ayo

Yokatta: Syukurlah

Atarimaeda: Tentu saja

(*u*)

Gimana story.a? Jelek kah, sampah kah, etc.

Gw sgt butuh saran dari senpai-senpai skalian.

Kirim comen kalian lwat REVIEW yaw…

Tp ingat NO FLAME AND NO BLAME,. Di sini aku bebas brimajinasi kan? Okay?


End file.
